The 64th Hunger Games
by teamawsome
Summary: I know it's another one of these, but I have being reading a bunch of them and I want to give it a shot. So submit your tributes or just sponsor and see who wins  the 64th Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the 64th Hunger Games, submit your tributes, or just sponsor your favorites. What tribute will win….it's up to you.

This is my first HG so feedback is helpful and encouraged. Please try to make creative and unique tributes (try to make their skills relative to the district they are in) thanks and may the odds be ever in your favor

Also I have some tributes but I need a bunch more, so feel free to submit multiple tributes

The faster I get enough tributes the faster I can start the games so tell your friends

Tribute Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Background:

Description:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (please no invincible tributes; have at least a few weaknesses):

Weapon(s) of choice:

Reaction to reaping:

Fears:

Family (personality and appearance):

Wants allies (if so what type):

Clothes:

District token:

Visitors/ what they say:

Friends (personality and appearance) if none why:

Interested in Romance (if so what's ideal partner like):

What will show to Gamemakers:

Interview strategy:

Other notes:


	2. Chapter 2

**District 1:**

M: Wyatt Palmer (13)

F: Daphine "Day" Ryte (17)

**District 2:**

M: Jecht Kyne (18)

F: Rachel Scott (18)

**District 3: **

M: Jiminy Fairos (17)

F: Venus Blonsky (17)

**District 4:**

M: Adipose "Pose" Lure (16)

F: Arielle Simmons (15)

**District 5:**

M: Able Tarmer (13)

F: Oriana Adheal (15)

**District 6:**

M: Tamarack "Tam" Caldera (16)

F: Jasleen Dhillon (18)

**District 7:**

M: Tranzar Ruben (16)

F: Holly Hawkins (17)

**District 8:**

M: Ternyle Gipee (16)

F: Ilyssia "Lys" Manoover (12)

**District 9:**

M: Colt Evans (12)

F: Shay Auburn (14)

**District 10:**

M: Kestus Tant (18)

F: Sara Mayson (14)

**District 11:**

M: Fallon Jamesen (15)

F: Teresa Fey (16)

**District 12:**

M: Azrael Lupine (12)

F: Jocelyn Bennett (14)


	3. Chapter 3 District 1 Reaping

***If you have a problem with how I portray your tribute, then feel free to PM me. Also I still have a lot of tribute slots open so feel free to submit more tributes **

**Wyatt Palmer (13) **  
I awake with a groan, stretching out my sore arms from yesterday's training, otherwise known as yesterday's beating. I don't blame Father though; he was just trying to make me strong. Today is reaping day so no training, which means that if I don't get up soon, the only thing I will miss is breakfast, and who in their right mind would want to miss that? I quickly slide out of bed; wash my face, wincing at the rather innocent and very un-ruthless looking and lightly freckled face of mine. I try slicking my mud brown hair back, then attempt at a windblown aloof theme, and various others. But none can turn me into the ruthless killing machine my father wants, like my golden boy brother who died valiantly in the games three years ago, when I was ten. I finally give up on my hair, (what is the point? I'm not old enough to volunteer yet) pull on my nicest suit and head towards the smell of bacon.

Luckily my father has already left- he went with a group of friends to talk about the Games and maybe even start placing a few bets. Good, I hate starting the day off with my father berating me for being such an average child, instead of having a good masculine body. I personally think my features are fine- I resemble my mother. Though Father always used this comparison as an insult, but secretly it made me proud. 'Oh well,' I think as I load my plate with breakfast, 'in a few years he will be proud of me when I win the Games. Then he'll see how much he loves me.'

After filling myself with food, I go out on a quick walk, enjoying this one day with no training. I meet up with my group of friends and we talk and help Shauna Weafer. She lost some present that her father had given her, and was desperate to find it. After looking with no luck for half an hour we give up and head over to the main square. Father is standing near the 13-year-old-section, so I pick a chair close to him. He leans over the dividing rope and whispers to me what he learned with his friends this morning; apparently district one won't have a volunteer this year, in females or males, a new first. We have had at least one person volunteer for someone for longer than anyone can remember.

He is about to go on but then the mayor interrupts him by beginning the long and dull Treaty of Treason. I tune him out until the escort comes and calls a name; Daphine Ryte. A tall, popular girl with short black hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin walks up, smiling confidently. I await the male tributes name, wanting to them to hurry up so I could go back home. Finally they call Wyatt Palmer. Wyatt Palmer…I was Wyatt Palmer- I am the tribute! I turn to my dad, hoping he will be pleased, but he just shoves me, hissing for me to get on the stage. I catch myself before I trip and walk up, shaking Daphine's hand. Being only 13 and not have gotten my growth spurt yet, everyone on the stage is way bigger than me. I try to make up for it by mimicking my father's tough stance.

The peacekeepers come and I follow them to the Justice Building. All my friends come, giving generic goodbyes and wishing me luck. Then my father arrives, spewing out advice. He tells me not to ally, because when the time comes I will be the first they pick off, and other things that he has been pounding in me for years. He leaves, saying, "Kill them before they can kill you. And make sure you die in battle, like your brother. If you died hiding in some cave somewhere, I'd never live it down." 'Don't worry dad', I think as we make our way towards the train, 'I will make you proud and I will return- and when I do, I know you will be just as proud of me as you were of my brother- for the first time ever.'

**Daphine Ryte (17)**

I awake to on light knock on the door. I groan slightly, not quite awake enough to tell whoever it was to go away and die. Polly of course, as the annoying little brother he is, takes this as an invitation to come in. He bounces in saying something about breakfast reaping day, and getting up. He would have kept talking if I hadn't cut him off at the getting up part. Angry at my interruption, he snorts, saying, "Fine, but mom said to wake you up, even if a bucket of cold water is what it takes…" he trails off, letting the threat sink in.

I sigh, saying, "Fine- I'm up now get out so I can get dressed." He starts to leave but then stops, a smirk on his face, asking, "Aren't you a little old for night lights Daphine?" Anger flares through me and I hiss, swiftly flipping out of bed and shifting into my fighting stance, snatching the closest things to me and expertly throwing them at him. Lucky for him, he has the sense to flee quickly, but I still keep throwing things until my anger has been exhausted. When I'm through, I slump against my bed for a minute before I begin to get ready. By the time I'm in my reaping clothes looking presentable I'm back to my usual upbeat self.

I skip downstairs to the table where Mother is helping Polly with his latest formula; it's some math thing that I don't pretend to understand. Though Polly is really whiney and annoying, he is the smartest person I know, even smarter than my teachers- which is saying something. I smile as I skip up to them, and Polly smiles back. He is used to me- though I anger quickly I am also quick to forgive. I leave the house, intending on meeting my best friends, Kerry and Torres, to finish setting up for our party. We and a few other lucky people will watch the reaping in style. I wanted a tea party theme but Kerry and Torres, thought that was too girly. Never mind though, they will come around, they always do. I smile imagining how jealous everyone who isn't invited will be. I am one of the most popular people in District 1 after all, and having been to the Capitol many times, my parties were always amazing so naturally, everyone wanted to come.

Having been woken up by Polly earlier than I planned to, I decide to stroll around a bit. I walk around the park, playing a game with myself. I'm also following an older man, staying out of his sight. After awhile, I grow bored and am about to leave when he meets up with a girl from school, Shauna Weafer. They smile and greet each other and he gives her a gift- a wooden carved animal. They then stroll on but I crouch, angered. My father never smiled at or took strolls with me. He barely ever pays attention to any of us in the family. My father doesn't even know that I have a nickname- that they call me Day because I am mortally afraid of the dark.

I know I need to calm down before I meet with my friends but I won't get away without hurting the pair. So I do the next best thing, I creep forward until I am very close to Shauna before swiftly snatching the gift and fleeing. She probably doesn't even know it is gone. After I am a safe distance away, I stop and whip out my trusty lighter and light Shauna's gift with it watching in fascination as the wooden animal burned. A while later, I meet up with Kerry and Torres and we head towards the square for the reaping. We chat for a bit, musing about who will volunteer this year. Apparently there are volunteers this year. They go on talking but I'm not really paying attention, I hate everything about the Hunger games.

Torres and Kerry go off to the boys section. The mayor comes on giving his usual droning speech about how amazing the capital and Hunger Games are, blah blah blah. Even though Mother has trained me all my life I won't volunteer as a tribute. For one thing, there are no nightlights and for another, what part of killing others and constantly being in danger sounds fun? I am rich and glorified  
enough thank you very much.

"Daphine Ryte," a voice calls, "Hmm?" I think and look up to see the escort looking around for the person expectantly. In a second, I am smiling and confidently striding forward. On the inside, I am chanting, 'You're a career, be confident, you're ready, be confident.' I shake the escort's hand and later, the boy tribute, Wyatt or something, in a daze, how could I have been chosen with only six slips of paper with my name on it? Some had 40 at my age. I refuse visitors because the only people I would want to see will make me emotional and I can't afford to cry. Besides I know what they will say, you can do it Day, you can win it. Everyone says that. But out of 1,512 tributes only 63 have come back. I walk to the train, a smile plastered on my face, still chanting, "You're a career, be confident, you're ready, be confident." 

**Please review, it really makes my day, if you see something you do or don't like then just let me know. Also it may give you points to sponsor tributes *cough, cough**


	4. Chapter 4 sneak peak

So this is a very rough draft of what I am thinking the arena will look like. I would like your guys feedback, so any comments are welcome (translated=REVIEW )

On the right I have lightly forested mountains that are fairly cold and near the top even have snow

In the center (where they start) there is a giant grassy plain/field thing

On the left it starts of as a more tropical forest but quickly transfers into islands with jungles and other different tropical growth

Also, I still have a few open spots for male tributes and I will be getting on with the real story as fast as I can. I probably won't be updating as fast as I like because school is starting soon and I will be super busy. So just hang in there and review (every time I get one I get so excited, it is extremely ridiculous)


	5. Chapter 5

District 2-

Jecht Kyne (18)  
I sit in my chair, watching the sunrise, until I hear Virgil and Selene as they wake up. I sigh to myself before putting on the smile; it is my mask. Whenever I feel the burning hatred come, I smile and maybe tell a joke. I still remember how easily the Peacekeepers were fooled by my mask. They just believed the story that he slipped and fell on his knife, ignoring the fact that he had been all but cut into slices. I admit I might have been carried away, but I couldn't let him abuse us any longer.

Selene comes out first followed by Virgil, laughing at some shared joke. I smile and grab her brush and begin to fix her hair, it is always such a mess in the mornings. Virgil takes advantage of her inability to move, to steal some food off her plate. She looks up at me, her green eyes pleading for his retribution. I snag a morsel back from his plate, and when he starts to complain I mime whacking him with the hair brush, much to Selene's amusement.

When I am satisfied that her long black hair is neat, I slip, behind the curtain, that separates our sleeping quarters from the main quarters, and change into my reaping clothes. My dirty white flannel shirt and dusty black pants will have to do. I go back into the main room and start for the door when Selene stops me, wanting to know why I haven't eaten. I lie easily, saying I already ate. There is no need for them to worry about my thieving habits, if they knew how much time I spent picking pockets they would be shocked. But then again if they saw half the emotions that I hide behind my mask they would be even more shocked, so I just let them continue in their blissful ignorance. No need for them to suffer, like I do, after all, I killed our father so my siblings could be safe and happy, and not have the murderous feelings of hate and rage that I have, carefully hidden behind my mask of cheerfulness and joviality.

I slip easily among the crowds displaying my mask, smiling and greeting everyone in the crowd, as I relieve them of their coins. Unlike most people, I enjoy reaping day because the whole district comes outdoors in one huge crowd. Also everyone is distracted by their fear and other strong emotions. These combined create the perfect paradise for a man trying to put meals on the table. Once I see Virgil and Selene and head over towards them, giving them the coins I have collected and a small treat I swiped. Then I head off to my designated section, this is my last year as a potential tribute, and I can't wait until next year, when I am not confined in one spot for half the time. I stand idle as the mayor speaks, only half listening. I am planning a good way to dump my siblings somewhere, so I can be free to snatch a few more coins before the crowds disperse. The escort bounces up. First she selects Rachel Scott as our district's girl tribute. Then she flounces across the stage and calls, "Virgil Kyne."

NO! I think, not Virgil, he's only 12! My mask almost slips. My fingers itch to grab my hidden daggers, and slaughter everyone in my rage, cutting them up just like Father, but I mustn't. Instead I yell, "I volunteer!"

Rachel Scott (18)  
I am a healer, not a killer. I spent my whole life learning how to save people, and now I must kill them. I curse the Capital for doing this to me; they have ruined my life and my dreams. I have always dreamed of becoming a doctor, like my father, and taking my scared vows to do no harm, doctors take these so the patients can trust them to do what's best. But how can anyone put their life in the hands of someone who killed 23 people. Even if I do return home, my dream is barred from me forever.

Mother and Father come in first, saying how much they love me, Mother quietly weeping. I hug them, gently squeezing them, a tear welling up in my eye. We stand there until the Peacekeeper takes them out. They never were good with words, but I know they love me and that's enough.

After they leave my friends, Nick and Abigail enter. Abigail gives me a deathly tight hug, saying she will miss me, before it becomes too much, and flees the room crying. Nick wishes me luck and gives me a small kiss on the cheek before following her. Ash comes last, hugging me until I can't breathe. He wishes me luck, saying, "Nothing can change that you are my little sis." He hesitates then hugs me again, and whispers "Remember the weakness of the body, if you need to, in order to get home, exploit them." My eyes widen in shock, that he would even suggest I do that… no doctor could abuse our knowledge that way… but wait, I have no chance of being a doctor. But if I systematically attack the pressure points of a tribute then I can defeat them. Then I can still have a chance to return to my friends and family. I can still have a chance to win. I smile as we head to the tribute train, the Capital may have taken away my dream, but I still have my life.


End file.
